Valentine's Day
by riah cullen
Summary: Based on the movie... sort of... OK No I Didn't See The Movie. Yes I Am Not Aloud To. But I Was Inspired By The Movie, So Deal With It Girls! Unless There Are Some Boys Among Twilight Fanfic... The World Will Never Know...
1. Chapter 1

**HI. I'M NOT ALOUD TO SEE VALENTINE'S DAY. BECAUSE OF MY PARENTS. SO I'M MAKING A TWILIGHT VERSION!!! OF BELLA, IN NEW MOON AND SHE'S DESPERATE, AND JACOB HAS IMPRINTED ALREADY. OR... SO HE THINKS!!!**

**BELLA POV.**

I got a tattoo. An actual tattoo. It was pink black and red. It was shaped as a heart. Inside the heart, it said love bites with fangs on it. What a reminder. It's Febuary10th. Four more days till Valentine's Day. Great. I was so desperate, I went out with most of the pack. Jacob imprinted... on Lauren. Paul has... anger issues. Quil is really... odd. On our date, he wanted to take a piece of my hair to see if I was still a virgin. Embry always talks about his ex-girlfriend, Katlyn. The only one who is normal is Jarred. He is pretty hot. It has been, oh... two years since Edward left me. I have not moved on though. But, the pain, it is gone. It still left bruises and I've gained ten pounds from all the chocolates and ice-cream. So to balance it, I work out three times a week. I'm on the school volleyball team. Oh, and did I mention, I'm not all human. I never was. I am actually a witch. **(LOL. if u read my other stories, you can see im obsessed with witches. There in all my stories exept for like one or two)**

Yep. Shocking. The Volturi found me so I contacted the witch council (I was apart of the witch council until I moved to Forks) and... we made peace. And guess who is in charge of keeping an eye on them. Me. Great. So I am stuck in Forks, forever. And the best part is, the witches put a forever spell on me so I will forever be eighteen! Oh joy! So I'm sitting here in Starbucks, alone. In he corner of my eye, I see a group of boys checking me out. But they were not my type. So I'm stuck with Jarred. After I finished my Caramel Mikado (If that's how you spell it! LOL) I walked out the door into the cold February air. Since it's a weekend, I think I'll call my sister, Mariah and see if we can go see a movie. **(My real name is mariah and if you read my other stories I'm always in there. So I'm obsessed with witches and I have a big head) **I pulled out my LG LOTUS and called Riah.

"Whats up Apple" I hated when she called me Apple. "Nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the movies with me." "Cha!!! Can we see that movie Valentine's day?" Of course. A love movie. "Bells, it doesn't just have romance, it has desprate girls who sit around and eat chocolate all day! Like you!" "Gee, thanks." She sighed. "I didn't mean it that way Bella. And you get better every day! You don't need a hot vampire! Try a male witch! Or a wizard! I heard Wizards were cute! Do you remember Lily? Jackson's fiancee." My brother Jackson Swan is also Charlie and Renee's kid. Renne had Jackson when she was fifteen and three years later... unfortunately had me. "Riah, Jackson's girlfriend, is a vampire." There was a silence. "Oh... right... Do you know what? You don't need men! Men are... are... dogs! They look at us like stake then chew us up, and when there finished, they throw us on the street!!!" By the time she was done with her speech, she was breathing heavily. "Mariah, maybe you should get some help. Billy knows," "Bella what I'm saying is don't let guys bring you down! Have fun with the girls!" What? "Mariah, I'm not turning lesbian." She sighed again but with more frustration. "What I mean is stop it with the boys. Have girls nights! Apple you used to love shopping!!! Go shopping! And... even try to be what boys want! Wear some cleavage on that skin! You are Isabella Marie Swan!!! Goddess of all witches!!! Act like it!!! Remember, in fifth grade!!! You had all the boys wanting you!!! So get back in the game!!! Hang out with Jessica! When I came over for the summer she was awesome!!! And help Angela... shine!!! Do Eric a favor!!!" Actually... that wasn't a bad idea. "On one condition." She was silent. "What" she finally said. "Come live with me and Charlie."

**I KNOW IT'S SO SHORT!!! I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW!!! AND I THINK I'M CHANGING THE WHOLE VALENTINE DAY MOVIE THING SO IF ANY OF YOU HAVE AN IDEA TELL ME!!!**

** PEACE, LOVE, TWILIGHT.**


	2. Moved In

**HI PEOPLE!!! SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING!!!**

Bella's POV

~one week later~

Mariah moved in the next week. Charlie gave her the guest room right next to my room.

"There," she sighed. "all done."

"Well that took long enough." I said.

"Oh my god Bells, I'm so tired. Lets go shopping!"

"I thought you were tired!"

"Who cares!"

~five hours later~

When we got back home, I took out all the cloths in my closet and put them in this bag Charlie will drop off some place for homeless families. I looked at my new wardrobe. Hot shirts. Tight shorts, skirts, and pants. Leather boots. And my new jewelry. I can't wait to show it all off at school.

The next morning, I wore a casual yet classy brown and white plad dress and a gold bracelet.

"Wow Bella, you look good." She said. "Kinda like a super moddle!" I rolled my eyes. When we got to school, all eyes were on me. When Jess and Angela saw me they looked at each other and smiled.

"Hi Bella! Wow what happend to you?" Jess said

"I was Marified." they all laughed.

"Mariah! It is so good to see you again!" Angela finally spoke up.

"You to Angie!. Oh Angela?"

"Yes?"

"You are next." Mariah smiled"Bella! Where did you get that bracelet? It's beautiful!!!" I totally forgot about my bracelet.

"It's the most beautiful thing I ever saw!"

"Thank you" I replied. Suddenly, the bell rang and we all went to class.


	3. Stuart Salvatore

When I walked into my class, once again, all eyes were on me. I could get used to this.

Today was Riah's first day at Forks high, but it seemed like shes been here for years. She was already popular.

She loved to talk to evryone and by 3rd period, evryone in the school knew who Mariah Ashlee Swan was.

My life was just getting better and better.

There was only one thing missing. A boyfriend. Riah already got lots of numbers from guys and i did to, but none of them seemed... right.

~durring lunch~

"God I hate today," Jessica started talking.

"In class, that one guy, Jake Nubbs, was passing me his number and gave me these creepy looks that looked like someone was shoveing a cuccumber up his ass." I was laughing so hard that I chocked on my salad.

"Well are you gunna give him a shot with you or not?" asked Riah.

"Why? He's so not my type. I just couldn't do it."

"Well he might not be that bad. At least he's normal. Not some guy who wants a freking hair sample so he can check if your a virgin."

They were staring at me weirdly.

"Long story"

"Well if you think it's so easy why don't you ask him out," Jess said.

"Fine I will!" and I walked right up to him and said, "Hey Jake would you like to go out this Saturday?" He fainted.

Twenty minutes later, he woke up in the nurses office to see me there, standing impaitent.

"W-w-w-were you serious? About Saturday? This isn't some dare is it?"

"No no no. This isn't a dare."

Then yes! YESYESYESYES! I'll pick you up Saturday!"

**AFTER THE DATE**

. The. WORST date I have ever been on. I swear, if I ever go on a date like that again, I will explode.

I don't even want to explain what happened. But lets just say it involves three guys , a card boared cut out of Brad Pitt, and a hobo.

It was not pretty.

THE NEXT DAY

Today, I am speed dating. Yay. Mariah is draging me through all these stores, forceing me to try on all these clothes.

Luckily, we found this beautiful dark blue dress that is tight around the waist up, but then flows down like a skirt and I looked totaly

hot in it

today at school was a nother typical day. And things were starting to get a little boring.

That night, I saw a shooting star and wished for a more exciting life. I mean, I am a witch. Life isn't all that exciting.

AFTER THE SPEED DATING

I met a guy. His name is Suart Salvatore. I think I am falling in love all over again...


End file.
